The Ninja and the Keyblade Master! Who Knew?
by Cyril Amethyst
Summary: Yura. Look inside for summary.


**The Ninja And the Keyblade master! Who knew?**

Summary: He saved the world twice for her. And he'd do it ten more times. But Kairi chose Riku anyways. Now Sora's all down in the dumps. All he needs is his bestest friend ever, Yuffie, to cheer him up, right! ...Right? But what happens when friendship just isn't good enough? Yura My first KH fanfic. Rated T to be safeInspired by Three Doors Down's song, "Kryptonite".

Sora approached the dock where Kairi had told him they'd meet. "Hey Kairi! I brought the Paoupu Fruit!" He called out to her, continuing further. He squinted. There was another figure. Riku...? He got within a few meters, keeping out of sight, to check what was going on. Donald, who was up in the tree house, noticed him first. "Sor-!" He started, before being shushed by Sora himself. The master of the Keyblade turned back to Riku and Kairi. Was that a... Sora gasped. They were splitting a fruit looking exactly like the one he held now.

Sora pulled out a Sharpie marker from his abnormally large pockets. He pulled off the cap, and began to scribble on the fruit. First the hair... Then the shoes... Next, the clothes... Then, the head... After that, a face... He pulled a twig from the ground, stabbing it into one of the points of the star-fruit, designated to be the right hand. One last touch... He wrote the words,

"Have a nice life, you guys. Best of luck to the happy couple. Goodbye.

Love,

Sora."

He tossed the fruit in between Riku and Kairi, then swiftly climbed to the top of the treehouse. "Let's go, guys." He whispered to Donald and Goofy. "Uh-yup! But where?" Goofy asked, having just woken from a nap, and no idea of what was going on. "To Holl- Radiant Garden." Replied Sora with a shrug, having not just quite yet mastered the new name. The three jumped down from the tree house, and used Sora's Glide LVL 3 to get to the Gummi Ship unnoticed.

Sora and co. landed at Radient Garden without a hitch. Sora suggested they go see Yuffie. The "Great Ninja" got on Donald and Goofy's nerves a little, but they knew that Yuffie was the only other friend his age that could cheer him up. Did I neglect to mention that she's Sora's _only_ other friend close to his age? They headed on to Cid's workstation.

Riku bent down. "What's this?" He asked. Kairi didn't answer. Riku looked at the crude drawing of Sora, complete with mini-twig keyblade. He looked at the spiky hair, the waving hand, the semi-smile on his face, and the small teardrop leaking from the permenant markered eye. He flipped it over so Kairi could see, just as puzzled as his red-headed friend. She saw the picture. He saw the note. After a minute or two of re-reading it, he started to shed a tear, to. Had he just caused his best friend to leave? Forever? He passed the fruit to Kairi, careful not to smudge Sora's poorly-drawn face. Kairi had the same reaction as he did, and pulled out her camera, taking a snapshot of the Sora-side of the fruit. They tossed it into the ocean, with the same expression that the fruit had. Of both happiness and sadness. Now, back to Sora.

Sora took notice of the hundred or so Heartless gathered around Merlin's door. Nothing special. He and Donald and Goofy would- A scream filled the air as Donald went down. Another yell as Goofy was taken out. Sora didn't know what had happened. He felt a ripping sensation across his head, just above his left eye. 'I can't take another hit like that...' Sora thought, grabbing Donald and zig-zagging over to Goofy. He grabbed Goofy and shouted, "GIVE ME STRENGTH!" He was going into Master Form.

Sora screamed as his partners were absorbed into him. He reached out to throw his Lionheart Keyblade, but found only a claw. His skin was black, and shadowy. He was a Heartless. Oh well... Make the best of what you have! He dashed forward with amazing speed and slashed at a Heartless.

Yuffie stepped out Merlin's door. "Okay, thanks, Cid!" She yelled out, closing the door behind her and pulling out her shuriken to fight the usual heartless. She looked up and saw one specific Heartless, (It looked kind of familiar...) Was taking care of her job for her. And doing poorly, too. The weaker Heartless, (A.K.A., Sora.) Came flying back and crashed into Merlin's door. With a few white sparks, Sora was in it's place, down on one knee, blood sealing up his left eye, and holding himself up with the Kingdom Key.

Sora groaned, shoulders shaking in silent crys. He lost balance, and fell over. "I...I'm going to die..." He whispered, Yuffie listening as best she could. The ninja jumped in-between Sora and the Heartless. "Get away from him! I'll take you on!" She shouted, destroying the first Heartless that came her way. Sora's eyes started to glaze over, then start to close. 'An angel...?' He thought questioningly at the figure before him.

-------Author's NOTES-------

This is Kratos the angel. Yeah, it bites. But it's not done yet. It might be multi-chapter, might be a two-shot. Later, dudes!


End file.
